1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-seat control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique of automatically retracting a vehicle seat when a passenger is to exit a vehicle to increase the exiting space and increase the riding space for the next time a passenger rides the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-185988).
With such a technique, after riding the vehicle, the passenger operates an operator (ignition key, push starter, etc.) to automatically move the retracted seat forward to the driving position.